A Square Future
A Square Future is the forth episode of The SquarePants Family. It is considered non-canological. Transcript SpongeBob is seen going home from a restaurant SpongeBob: Life in Bikini Bottom sure is cool Random Guy: But what will the future be like SpongeBob: A Square Future KTV Guy shows up KTV Guy #1: Congratulations you just gave us an idea for a new series SpongeBob: Really! KTV Guy #1: Well a series set in the future in another series KTV Guy #2: But we have Spongeorama KTV Guy #1: Shut up KTV Guy #1 and #2 fight SpongeBob: Play the cartoon A Square Future intro plays SpongeBob whistles all the way home SpongeBob: Are the kids home yet? Sandy: No SpongeBob: Well I'm going on the internet Computer: Welcome would you like to use Microsoft Edge or Google Chrome? SpongeBob chooses Chrome SpongeBob: Oh the adapter is tangled up again SpongeBob gets tangled up himself SpongeBob: Uhhh a little help here Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom School Roy: Damn school ruins everything in this world John: Your telling me hey what does 5+3 equal? Roy: 9 Mrs. Coin: No it's 8 Roy: Sorry Mrs. Coin hey how much money do you owe me The class laughs Mrs. Coin: Damn you Roy: Look the teacher said a swear word Principal: Mrs. Coin your fired I will teach today Roy: Oh this is even more boring my dad's a cartoon star I shouldn't have to go to this school wonder what my dad is doing now? Scene cuts to SpongeBob tangled in the adapter Sandy: Stay still SpongeBob: I can't I am missing Bottom Water Life on NotYouTube SpongeBob accidently puts the adapter in his hole and enters the internet Sandy: Well he's on the internet my work here is done for now Roy and John come home Sandy: Hey good day at school? John: Well it was good when the teacher got fired Roy: Hey what happened to dad? Sandy: Oh he's on the internet atleast Roy: He's tangled up in wires John: Do you know how dangerous that is Roy: Save dad John: Yeah Cuts to KTV studio KTV Guy #1: A Square Future returns after the break is SpongeBob safe on the internet find out after this A Square Future break bumper plays with random music SpongeBob: Wow the internet just got better SpongeBob walks past Bing SpongeBob: Sorry Bing your just not good enough these days Bing Guy: I hate this job SpongeBob: Now where's NotYouTube SpongeBob goes past NotYouTube but finds Vimeo SpongeBob: Well I always wondered why Vimeo was a fail this will have to do SpongeBob enters vimeo but finds out it's a fake SpongeBob: I hate fake scam sites SpongeBob: Oh there is NotYouTube SpongeBob enters KTV Guy: The rest sucks coming up next Squidward Chat (Coming Up line cut in some airings) Trivia * This is the first episode to use a different intro and also use the intro out of it's usual time slot Category:Episodes Category:The SquarePants Family Category:2015 Category:Season Finale